A motorcycle clutch is engaged and disengaged by use of a control lever located on the left hand side of the handlebars. The engine is disengaged from the transmission by pulling the clutch control lever toward the handlebar handle against spring biasing generated by the clutch mechanism. The clutch is required to allow the transmission gears to be changed smoothly without damage and to stop the motorcycle from moving while in gear with the engine running.
Typically, as a motorcycle is stopped for a traffic control signal, the clutch is disengaged and the transmission is downshifted to first gear so that the motorcycle will be ready to move forward when the rider decides to proceed. It is recommended to leave the motorcycle in gear and hold the clutch control lever in the disengage position while waiting for traffic to move forward. Holding the clutch lever in the disengage position requires a significant amount of effort and can cause hand stress and muscle fatigue.
It would be beneficial to provide a device that maintains the clutch lever in the disengaged position without requiring the rider to manually hold the clutch lever in the disengaged position.